Destroyer
Overview The Destroyer, also known as the TMX-77, is the fourth boss in the game, which can be encountered by going to the south-west point of the Lost Base. It is required to be defeated in order to complete the quest "Terminator". Origin Built by the Black Dawn, this mechanical robot was based on the blueprints of Buckets, seeing that these machines are somewhat effective in taking down intruders. In the event that people are able to exploit its weaknesses, they decided to find solutions to its flaws and introduce more deadly inventions. The results of those is the TMX-77, which was then deployed to prevent the destruction of the base. Statistics and Attacks Attacks: *'Machine Gun: '''The boss fires its machine gun at a player, dealing damage if he or she fails to evade properly. *'Stomp: If players get too close, the boss will stomp at them, dealing some damage. *'Heat-Seeking Missiles 2.0: '''The boss fires its missiles from its pads similar to the Shell, except that the missiles flies upwards to the air and then targets all players, with much more accuracy then the latter. *'Grenade Barrage: 'The boss deploys grenades all over the arena, which will detonate overtime, but may do it sooner if players are in its radius. *'Laser Rotation: '''The boss first stays still, charges the laser, and then fires while rotating its upper body. Strategy Like the Shell, most of its attacks can be avoided by moving, so do not stay still if the boss decides to target you or be prepared to take significant damage. The Laser Rotation attack is the most dangerous, since it will kill players outright at equal levels if they fail to find cover. However, there are some metal crates scattered around the map, so it is recommended to take cover from there if the boss decides to use this attack. The boss might regenerate its armour during this period, so use grenades or damage it as much as possible before taking cover. Another thing to note is that the metal crates ''does not' ''protect players from the Heat-Seeking Missiles, so move as fast as possible if the boss decides to do this. Getting close range is not recommended since the boss is somewhat resistant to melee attacks and giving it the opportunity to use its stomp attack. If using Shotguns, try to limit its usage as there will be no time to find cover if the boss decides to use its Laser Rotation attack, though the probability of using it is low. Once the boss's HP is approximately below 15%, it will only use the Laser Rotation attack. At 10%, it will add the Heat-Seeking Missiles into the mix. It is therefore recommended to hide behind the crates to finish it off. One last thing to note of is to upgrade your weapons before the fight; even a Level 15 weapon with a purple rarity is inefficient to defeat the boss due to its level and defence. Hence, it is recommended to use weapons that are at least Level 18 and above, preferably with a green rarity and above. Recommended Weapons *Pistols (For taking out armour) *Assault Rifles *SMG *Sniper Rifles Trivia *The boss has exactly the same apperance as an elite version of the Bucket, except that it is larger and has more attacks. *Some of the boss's attacks is the same as previous bosses that players have already defeated (The machine gun is similar to one of Hogger's attacks, the heat-seeking missiles is similar to Shell's). Category:Bosses